1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a converting method of driving data of display panels and a converting system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With respect to display devices having liquid crystal display panels or OLED display panels, one pixel cell is configured to include a red subpixel (R), a green subpixel (G), and a blue subpixel (B). Images are displayed by mixing colors needed to be displayed by controlling the R-data, G-data, B-data respectively from the above subpixels.
It can be understood that a variety of demands toward the display panels has been increased with the development of the technology, such as high transmission rate, low power consumption, and better image quality. Currently, as the original RGB displaying method has a lower transmission rate and mixing efficiency, the power consumption of the display panels is high. As a result, the display panel with the subpixel having the R-subpixel, the G-subpixel, the B-subpixel, and a fourth subpixel has been developed. In an example, the fourth subpixel may be a white-subpixel (W). Thus, the display quality of the display panels may be enhanced.
Regarding the display panels having the four subpixels, a minimum value of the inputted RGB data is configured to be a W value to be outputted. Under the circumstance, the brightness of the display panels has been greatly enhanced. In addition, the power consumption of the display devices has been decreased. However, compared to the display panels having the R, G, B subpixles, the color range and the saturation of the display devices are lower.